Ben 10: Universal Road Trip (10th Anniversary)
Ben 10: Universal Road Trip is the 10th anniversary of the Ben 10 storyline. Premiere Date: December 27, 2015 (10 years of Ben 10) Synopsis: It started when on Summer Vacation, Ben Tennyson discovered the Omnitrix and full-fledged hero, then five years later, he regains the Omnitrix to battle an unstoppable threat, one year later, he dawns the Ultimatrix to fight evil again, and finally, he wears the new Omnitrix, now we join Ben Tennyson on a road trip he's never gone before in the universe. Plot: ??? Major Events: *Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin and Zed go on a road trip in the universe to show them the Slimebiotes seed life across the universe and made the Celestapiens to control space, reality and time and also warp it. *Ben's universe collides with Generator Rex's universe, including Hellboy's, Thundercats', Gargoyles', the Teen Titans', the Autobots from the Transformers Animated universe, the Avengers from the ??? universe, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the ??? universe, Kyra's universe, and he meets Ash Ketchum. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Zed *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Grandpa Max Villains: *Malware (it is possibility that electricity helps Malware live) *Vilgax (was dead when he was electrocuted and turn to stone, but there was a mystery of him bleeding Malware's ooze, hinting Malware ???) Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Ben: (narrating) When I was 10 years old, I discovered a weapon in the forest, it was summer vacation with Grandpa and Gwen, it was then I became one of my greatest heroes, Wildmutt, Fourarms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Upgrade, Diamondhead, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, ??? and my most favorite, Heatblast, I used it to protect the good of mankind and humanity defending it from other villains, the first was Vilgax, he saw the Omnitrix first, and was determined to get it from me, even if it meant having Sixsix, Kraab, Tetrax and Rojo to do his dirty work for him, when they failed and Tetrax redeemed himself, Vilgax snapped and decided to take the Omnitrix himself, he ended up losing pretty badly, even Kevin was worse back when we were kids, he became fascinated with the Omnitrix once after I stormed out of the RV and bumped into Kevin into the arcade, he was cunning and determined to steal the Omnitrix's powers, which he did, and he started framing me for bad things, after he was defeated, Kevin had a breakdown turning into a monster, and blaming me for being the cause of it, he started tracking me and we got beamed to Slix Vigma's ship, and we had to help prisoners, including Technorg be free, but he sacrificed himself to stop Kevin from killing me again, it was the last straw for Kevin, he melted Vilgax out of the ice, so he could gain help from him to get revenge, but they eventually failed and ended up in the Null Void for the rest of their lives, then suddenly, I learned Ghostfreak had a consciousness of himself determined to break free from the Omnitrix after being scanned by Myaxx for the Omnitrix when he possessing a Wildvine, but when he broke free, he revealed himself as Zs'Skayr, I put him in the sunlight, making sure he never came back, but then it got worse, he had minions, I encountered a werewolf in Mexico, a mummy in a barn and his most loyal servant, Dr. Viktor, they were helping Zs'Skayr on his plans to control the earth through darkness, but the werewolf was probably blown up when the beam got destroyed, and the Mummy and Viktor got sent ???, while Zs'Skayr despaired into flames again, and I know a know-it-all, Enoch, ever since our first meeting, he's been following me, his face was never shown, he was best known wearing that golden mask, he orchestrated many things, hiring Howell Wainwright, chasing after the Sword of Ekchuah, creating Robot Squires to kill the President and worse, he made a dream machine to try and get the Omnitrix for himself, and was left there by his master, the true brains behind everything, Driscoll the Forever King, he gathered my most greatest foes, Dr. Animo, Rojo, the Circus Freak Trio, Clancy, Charmcaster and Sublimino into working with him and his Robo Ninja into forming the Negative 10, bent on my destruction, and to steal the Quantum energy to rule the world, but Driscoll when I was Upchuck and I probably blew him up, nowhere to be seen again. The next five years, I took a break from the Omnitrix, when I learned Grandpa Max was missing, I started putting it back on, gathering Gwen and Kevin against a threat called, the DNAliens, who were working for a group known as the Highbreed, determined to gain DNA of aliens, but with the help of Alan Albright, Manny Armstrong, Helen and Pierce Wheels, Cooper Daniels, Professor Paradox, reluctantly Darkstar and my girl...Julie Yamamoto, we almost kissed once, but we had to hold off, things were great, I was famous for stopping the Highbreed, but then he came back, Vilgax, he conquered 10 worlds (???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ???) so he could be powerful enough to destroy me, I made a big, big, big mistake, hacking the Omnitrix and getting Kevin turned into a monster, again, so we keep stopping Vilgax of his evil plots, attacking Primus, stealing Tetrax's shard for Petropia and he has one thing he loves to bribe to give him the Omnitrix, threaten my loved ones, I have to have faith for them all the time, later, after encountering Albedo, I had the Omnitrix self-destruct, restoring Kevin back to normal, and used the Ultimatrix against Vilgax, after he reverted to his true form, he was left for dead, and it was the dawn of a new era for me, even the exposure of my identity to the world, by a kid named Jimmy Jones, it's impossible how he recorded Wildmutt if he was a little kid, but helps me out in many ways, I even have to stand up for myself against a jerk named Will Harangue, who believes me to be a threat to society, or menace to civilians, things got pretty worse, when a person called Aggregor kidnaps 5 aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy, Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad, so he can steal their powers into himself so he can find the Map of Infinity, so he could find the Celestapien baby, to recreate the world in his own image, but things got pretty worse, Kevin got himself messed up by absorbing the Ultimatrix, and stealing Aggregor's powers, and started going a vengeful rampage on Morgg, who shot his mentor and father figure, Kwarrel, teaching him to calm down, and revert back to human, and also after Argit, who betrayed him so many times, after that he went back into absorbing powers, such as Dr. Viktor, Alan, Manny, Helen and Pierce, I was so angry at this, I started going after Kevin, much to Gwen's protests, so we used the Dominus Librium to re-absorb Kevin's mutated state, but we were able to fool Darkstar from gaining his powers, and I gave Kevin back my trust, later, the Forever Knights were unlocking an ancient secret called the Lucubra, who fed on people for something, no one knows what it was, but an old man named George knows, he went into Area 51 and turned military soldiers into Forever Knights and started recruiting factions like Driscoll, Urian, Enoch and Patrick into purging the earth of aliens, including killing one of my close friends, I stopped it, then I learned George was after a sword called Ascalon to kill an ancient being called, the Diagon. Diagon was worshipped by a cult known as the Estorica, possibly possessed by the Lucubra to serve Diagon, he required his heart back after it got taken by George, by using Gwen as his vessel, and he broke free and made the whole world loyal to him, but it turned out he was only made of power, and re-absorbed into Vilgax, I wonder that Diagon's dimension looked similar to Vilgaxia, from what I heard Vilgaxia, was actually a planet called, "Murray", a peace loving planet with a species called, Vilgaxia, but he might've learn that he might not be an alien, and I hope he finally stops trying to steal the Omnitrix this time, because I just used Ascalon to strip him of his powers, even Julie help me remember my good deeds, and I was rewarded the new Omnitrix, this beginning a newer dawn. Sometime later, I was ready to be a solo hero after Gwen left for college, with Kevin following, and I was assigned with a partner named Rook Blonko, we started going after a group called, the Faction, Khyber was a bounty hunter determined to find to capture me for my Omnitrix so he could collect DNA for Dr. Psychobos, he failed and they end up doing it again, with Malware in pursuit in Galvan Prime, he's the sole reason I took off the Omnitrix, because he destroyed Feedback, but after regaining him through forgiveness, I was able to end Malware, therefore disbanding the Faction, with Psychobos working with the Incursion Empire, who sought a planet to conquer after Ascalon costed them their planet, they went from Upchuck's planet, Murray, Rook's planet, and they created Way Bads to dispose of the Earth, but Emperor Millious' daughter, Attea, overthrew him after I, as Bullfrag convinced her to change. Later, I encountered Albedo, he was a Galvan, accidentally turned into a clone of me, his grand plan was to return to normal, even if it meant stealing my Omnitrix, he stole the Ultimatrix to finally restore him to normal, he made it worse by turning into Ultimate Albedo, trying to gain Azmuth's knowledge, but failed thanks to me and Azmuth punishing him into a 10-year old version of me, then we encountered Zs'Skayr again, who stole the Alpha Rune from the Ledgerdomain to resurrect Lord Transyl, to rule the Anur System, but got burnt again by Atomix, and Transyl was locked in a coffin to be burned if he attempts to escape, also, turned out Osmosians was just a term made up by Proctor Servantis, leader of a Black-ops group of the Plumbers, called the Rooters, they called me a threat, with the Omnitrix being a great threat, seeking my death, so with Kevin's help, he gains alien transfer from Brainstorm to him, Jetray and NRG to his two goons, along with Phil, they create the Amalgam Kids, Pierce, Helen, Manny and Alan from Argit, XLR8, Fourarms and Heatblast DNA into them, so they could destroy me, but when Kevin went crazy, Proctor erased memories of the incident, while making them Plumber Kids, under the babysitting of Grandpa Max, but Proctor had a little project to make sure they were others like Kevin, cloning, hence Aggregor, Proctor cut Kevin's chin for his blood and DNA to create the perfect clone, none of them were perfect, until Aggregor survived as the strongest, and Proctor made Kevin a fictional character in his life, Devin Levin, who was thought to be killed by Ragnarok, he was a Rooter too, until the time had came, the Rooters were prepared to gather the Amalgam Kids once again to try and take me out again, but Kevin had the upper hand against Proctor, stopping his brain from working again, and restoring Alan, Manny and Helen back to good, in the aftermath, Kevin wondered who his real father is, and then I encounter Maltruant, a rogue Clockwork who wants to start a Time War, collecting three pieces to the Key of Time, one time I chased after him, I was dumped into Mad dimension, owned by Mad Ben, an even worse Albedo, who wants some treasure or something, but he was betrayed by his people, after all the time getting through with this, I finally stopped Maltruant, with failsafe if the Omnitrix user died, he or she would be protected, I was hit by the pulse of the Annihilarg, but I survived it with the help of the access of the Master Control to go all the way to Feedback to reverse the effects onto Maltruant to trap him in a loop of time forever, in the aftermath, the Contemelia showed us the creation of our universe, and did Skurd was the key into creating new life and planets in the Forge of Creation, creating Celestapiens, Paradox stopped by to ask for me and Rook's help to scatter the pieces of Maltruant over, did I forget to tell you that every story begins on Summer Vacation? Well, this is how it ends, road trip! Cast: *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Bumper Robinson as Rook Blonko *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin *Rene Auberjonis as Azmuth *David McCallum as Professor Paradox *Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson Trivia: *This special is concluded with Ben Tennyson and his friends in Duncan Rouleau design. Category:Movies